


In the Harsh Bed of Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: F/M, Forced Swallowing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This happens during the scene when Rachel and Simon have a tussle in the snow near the end of the movie but obviously I took the liberty to add in an extra scene... Please enjoy!





	In the Harsh Bed of Snow

Rachel wanted to struggle but her panic riddled brain went blank when Simon punched her across the face, her gun flying from her hand landing somewhere in the powdery snow. Simon watched her as she remained full lucidity before hitting her again in the face and sending her back into a gasping daze. 

He felt disgust and hatred coil in his lower belly looking at her laying there on the ground. He wanted to hurt her. he wanted to hurt her in such a way she'll never dream without him being there. This cunt. This whore who hurt his brother.

Looking at her writhing on the ground, a hand reaching for the lost gun. Simon stepped over her and dropped to his knees, onto her chest. Eyes glinted darkly hearing her grunt heavily to the impact.

Simon grabbed her hair lifting her head before slamming it back to the icy ground. Rachel cried out and her eyes glazed over. He grinned sharply and freed his hand from her hair to wrestle with his zipper and pulling out his flaccid cock.

He grunted at the sensation of her hot puffed breathes escape her slutty lips fanning across his thick stubby member. Simon tucked his gun into the waistline of his pants, freeing his hand so he could guide his cock into the wet warmth of her lax mouth. 

Rachel was still so out of it she didn't quite register what he was doing but her tongue instinctively surged forward to curl under the soft dick.

Anger bright inside his mind, Simon didn't hesitate to grab her hair in his calloused hands and force her head up and down his flaccid penis. Laughing as she unconsciously choked when he filled her mouth. 

He could feel his cock become hard quickly and his bruising hands kept the pace rough and fast. He took pleasure in seeing her fade in and out of realization. Her mind spinning in her little skull. Simon could feel the build-up to his ejaculation and he kept moving her head until he stiffened up. He took no ceremony in cumming onto the back of her mouth. He watched her glassy eyes regain their lucidity slowly and panic alight in her eyes as he rode through the climax.

Rachel came to full coherency when he pinched her nose closed forcing her to unsuccessfully breathe around his cock. She was forced to swallow his salty load and she squeezed her eyes closed so she didn't have to look at the cruel smirk glinting down at her.

When the cum was swallowed Simon whipped the gun out again and pressed the cold metal to her temple. He lifted his cock from her trembling lips and let it fall limply against her face, her own saliva getting smeared on her skin. 

He leaned in to whisper. 

"I'm going to get up now and if you move a centimeter I'll put a hole through your whore brain. 

Her eyes widened and she nodded quickly, unknowingly holding her breath. She watched as he stood towering over her body, the gun steadily pointed at her face. She felt as though her heart was going to hammer its way out from her body.

Simon gripped his once again flaccid cock in his hand.

"Open your mouth."

Rachel wasn't quick enough to open and he shot the ground next to her ear making her yelp squeezing her eyes shut but opening her bruised jaw. 

It took a moment and she felt something lightly hit her chest but it wasn't until Simon adjusted his aim and the warm bitter stream of liquid trailed up her chest and hit her chin then her open her mouth she squealed and shut her mouth, the piss hitting her sealed lips instead. 

"I SAID OPEN YOUR MOUTH."

Another shot hit the ground but it was worryingly closer and she obeyed out of fear, letting the stream pool in her mouth. Keeping her tongue firmly sealing her throat she endured the awful taste and internally begging for it to quickly end. A twisted laugh rang out above her.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he completely emptied his bladder and tucked himself back into his pants. Rachel kept her eyes closed until she heard him run off, likely to find his twin.

When she could no longer hear him she turned onto her side and spilled the golden piss from her mouth, spitting it from her mouth feeling her eyes prickle and become blurry.

She lay there gasping and dry heaving before she could regain her strength. 

Rachel searched blindly in the snow but managed to locate her gun. Standing on shaky knees she lurched forward wanting to find Simon and end it. 


End file.
